(a) Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the flat panel displays which are currently most widely used, and includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The field generating electrodes are applied with a voltage to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and polarization of incident light is controlled based on the generated electric field to display an image.
The liquid crystal display further includes switching elements connected to each of the pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, which control the switching elements to apply a voltage to the pixel electrodes.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal display of a vertically aligned mode in which major axes of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned perpendicular to the display panel in a state in which an electric field is not applied has a large contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle, and therefore has gotten a lot of attention. Herein, the reference viewing angle means a viewing angle in which a contrast ratio is 1:10 or an inter-gray luminance inversion critical angle.
In the case of the liquid crystal display of the vertically aligned mode, in order to make side visibility close to front visibility, a method of dividing one pixel into two subpixels and making transmittance different by applying a different voltage to the two subpixels has been proposed.
However, when the side visibility is close to the front visibility by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and making the transmittance different, transmittance is reduced due to a gap between two subpixels.
When the size of the liquid crystal display is increased, image quality is deteriorated by crosstalk. The deterioration of image quality may be prevented by increasing storage capacitance of a storage capacitor of the liquid crystal display. However, an area in which a pixel electrode overlaps a storage electrode must be increased to increase storage capacitance of the storage capacitor, so an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display is reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.